


Battle

by StreetDancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, character injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix is back and she's aching to kill someone, starting with Harry, she knows Harry is under the watchful eye of her cousin (Sirius Black) so she knows she'll have to lie low. To her luck to is able to catch him at a park, but Sirius is there as well along with two other kids (Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley). This is the moment where Sirius would feel more pain than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellatrix's Plan/ A Trip To The Park

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one... I mean I had no clue what to write after those two other stories.

Curling her black hair around her fingers Bellatrix licked her lips, she was building a plan, being locked away in a spell hadn't driven her to madness. Although she was already mad, it only made her worse. She walked about, tapping her wand to her leg. That's it! She smiled, Harry Potter was the one that put her away, he had to pay. She didn't much care about Sirius, but she still wanted him to feel pain. She was going to kill Harry when he wasn't under the watchful eye of his godfather. She clapped her hands together, this was going to be great. She just needed to find him first.

 

Harry wiped yawned, he'd gotten up early, Sirius was a head of him along with Ron and Hermione by his side. "Come on Harry you're so slow!" Sirius called back. Harry scowled at him and sped up. Sirius was planning to take them to the park, they hadn't gone out for a while which bugged Harry so much... But why today though, maybe tomorrow. "You don't look like you're in the mood Harry" Ron said as he eyes Harry's face. Sirius laughed, "he always complained to me that we're always locked up... So I was going to make him happy and go out sometime". Harry looked down, he did feel a little bad for being in such a foul mood, and he did nag Sirius almost everyday. "There is is!" Sirius pointed to a park that had a big playground and a few swings. "I use to play there, but we didn't have any of the playgrounds though, it's nice that the muggle's decided to lighten this place up" Sirius said. When they entered the park they found a bench to sit at. "Go play on the playground" Sirius encouraged Harry. "Wanna come with us?" Hermione asked Sirius who smiled but shook his head, "I'm old Hermione -".  
"56 is the new 30 Sirius" Ron butted in. He realized he must have said something bad, because Sirius was glaring at him. "How old do you think i am?" Sirius asked. "56?" Ron said. Sirius put his hands in his pockets. "You'd better get to the play ground before I bite your face off" he said with a mean smirk. Ron gulped and rushed off, followed by the laughing Hermione. Harry joined them as well. Climbing up the rigs and into the tunnel. He could hear Ron whining. "I had no clue what that was about... I mean he's 56 right?" Ron said. Harry squirmed his way next to Ron. "He's 36 years old Ron". Ron stared at him with amazement and looked through the window, seeing Sirius who was staring straight at him with a meaningful smile, "oh... Well that explains it then", all of them laughed. "Anyway, who up for a game of tag!" Hermione said, before Harry could answer she had already tagged him and was quickly crawling away from him. Harry got up and chased after her, to his surprise Hermione was like a monkey on this playground, she had jumped and grasped onto one of the monkey bars and swung off, landing on the next platform. Harry could hear Sirius's laughter as he watched Harry trying to tag her. He gave up and decided to chase after Ron who wasn't as monkey like as Hermione. It took only a few seconds until he had tagged Ron. Harry was on the run, he was quiet fast and was able to swing as far as Hermione could. "Hey that's no fair, slow down for me!" Ron yelled after him. Harry was so caught up at laughing at Ron he hadn't noticed the ghostly black shadow landing into the tall bushes.


	3. He's Gone

Sirius's heart was beating so fast, he had cupped his hands around his godsons little face and watched as Harry tried his best to keep his eyes open. "Sirius" Harry whispered, he was relived to hear Harry speak. "You're right" he said, and Sirius frowned, Harry continued. "When Dumbledore saved you from the veil, you were only dead for a few minutes, when you came back you said it would be quicker than falling asleep". Sirius opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. Harry let out a huge sigh before closing his eyes. "Harry... HARRY... GODDAMN IT WAKE UP, OPEN YOUR EYES... DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sirius screamed, but his godson didn't stir. He could hear Hermione and Ron's sobbing behind him. Sirius couldn't believe it, Harry had come into his life and then the next thing he was gone. His hands still cupping Harry's face. Rage filled him, the look on Bellatrix's face when she cursed him. He knew she had to pay, and he was the one to kill her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like.... Or do whatever you do on here <3


End file.
